A Fine Night of Firsts
by MyOwnProblems
Summary: After the Mortal War, when things calm down, our favorite characters have a very steamy night of first times. (After City of Glass) Rated M for S-M-U-T GALORE, Dudes! Read with caution!
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: Hey guys! This will be my first piece, and I hope you like it, you perverts! I will be doing A LOT more stories, hopefully, now that I'm in college! Not all my stories will be like this, but they will all include a little smut, so if you are under the age of 18, leave now. Trust me, you don't want to get involved in pornography at a young age. It ruins your mind, man! Eh, what the hell, kids, READ WITH CAUTION! If you won't listen to me, don't blame me for ruining your pretty little mind.**_

_**Before you go hating: This is purely for fun, and if you don't like the idea of smut on this sight, SCREW YOU. I have my own problems, I don't need to deal with yours, alright? Okay, enjoy!**_

* * *

_** Chapter 1**__**  
**_  
Clary laced her left shoelace together hastily, in a hurry to get to Simon's before he started without her. Because -Angel knows- if he did, she couldn't get him to stop long enough to switch the game to 2-player.

After all the hullabaloo of the Mortal War, things had settled down, and things had gotten better. She and Jace's relationship was slowly getting more serious; as was Simon and Isabelle's, and -of course- Alec and Magnus'.

Robert and Maryse didn't say anything about that, but you could tell by the looks of distaste and displeasure on their faces when the gay couple walked into a room. Neither of them seemed to have anything against Magnus, except for the fact that he had more than likely stole their son's virginity. And, as Robert had stated "turned him gay".

Her phone buzzed, just as she was sliding it in her pocket. She sighed, then glanced at the number, and her heart skipped. She pressed the "talk" button and held it to her ear. "Hey, you."

"Hey babe," Jace replied. "You think you can come over tonight?"

Clary sighed, "No, I wish I could, but Simon and I are going to play video games."

Jace laughed, "The mundane? Clary, you're choosing the mundane over _me_?"

"He's not a mundane anymore, Jace. He's a vampire, if you don't remember. Which, I'm pretty sure you do, because you gave him the ability to walk in daylight without being reduced to a pile of ashes and fangs. Making him cooler than you by default."

He gasped, "You can't mean that!"

She chuckled at his feigned hurt, "I do!"

"But Clary, Izzy's attempting to cook again tonight, and we need as many capable Shadowhunters as possible on hand when the Institute catches fire."

Rolling her eyes and bolting out the door, she replied, "As tempting as that is, no. Simon and I haven't had much time together for a while, and I need a break from the Institute. I've been there nonstop for the past two months." she paused then added, "Okay, the place has _one_ perk."

"And that is?"

She smiled to herself, "You're there."

He growled, "God, Clary. You're killing me. I need to see you."

"I just saw you yesterday, though."

"I know, but that was just for training. I want to, you know, hang out, for once."

"Hang out?" she repeated, eyebrows raised. "We've never done that before…"

"Which is why I want to now!" he said pleadingly. "Come on, Clary… Please?"

She sighed in defeat, "Maybe after I leave Simon's."

"Yes! Thanks Clary!" He exclaimed.

"Sure thing, Jace." Her voice fell into a dreamy state. "See you later."

He responded with a simple, "bye" before hanging up.

"No! That's not possible! You cheated!" Simon screeched, throwing down the controller.

"No, I didn't!" Clary demanded defensively.

"No one's ever beat me before! Ever!"

"By 'no one' I assume you mean Eric and Rebecca?"

He frowned, "Yes."

She laughed, and glanced at the clock on her phone. "Shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I promised Jace I'd stop by after I left here," she sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"It's not _that_ late," he said, turning off the console. "You can go."

She raised his eyebrows at him, "What? I thought you hate Jace."

He shrugged, "I do, but you don't."

"What's going on?"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Izzy's coming over."

"Oh," she breathed in surprise. "I- didn't think you two were serious…"

"Uhm," he scratched the back of his neck. "We've been planning this for a while."

"Okay… I guess I should go, then…"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She got up to leave, but turned in the doorway, "Hey Si?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

She grinned, "Use protection."

Then she left, laughing, but not before catching the blush prominent on his face.

Isabelle smiled at her own reflection. Simon's pants and eyes were going to _explode_ when he saw her. Being Isabelle, she had one of the biggest collections of "give your guy a hard-on" wardrobes on the planet.

She frowned, and tucked her long hair behind her shoulders, giving herself a once-over. The outfit was downright sexy, with a tight, long sleeved black top that complimented her curves and her boobs that were barely concealed, and a super short dark skirt that made her ass look perfect. But she couldn't figure out what to do with her freaking hair! She'd spent her entire half-hour shower mentally conflicting every hair style she thought of.

_Think, Iz, _she thought, starting to pace. _What will make his pants get even tighter when he sees you?_

The sound of the front door opening startled her to the point she bumped into the dresser. That's weird. No one was supposed to be coming over. Her parents had left the other day to do some work for the Clave, and no one else…

_Jace_, she thought. He was probably having Clary over, the bastard. She grinned. Looked like she wasn't the only one getting some tonight.

She sighed, and resorted to pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Didn't want it getting in the way. When she made it to the elevator, she heard it starting to come up, and leaned against the wall, pulling her trench coat closer around her. It arrived, and Clary stepped off. She stopped in the threshold when she saw the other girl, heat flooding to her cheeks. "Isabelle!" she exclaimed. "I-I didn't know you were here!"

Izzy smirked, "I won't be for long. I was just heading out."

"Oh, um," Clary averted her gaze. "Okay. Have fun with Simon."

Izzy shook her head. Of course Simon told Clary…

"Bye," Clary mumbled, and turned to leave, but stopped. "I just saw Alec. He said he was going over to Magnus' for the night."

"Thanks," she replied, and smiled. "Be safe, and have fun with Jace, Clary."

She blushed again, "How did you know what we are doing?"

Iz shrugged, "I didn't, but now I know for sure."

Clary sighed, and sprinted out the door.

The New York air was chilly, and Isabelle _almost_ regretted wearing the insanely short skirt under only her coat, especially when she bent over to get in the cab and felt a chilly breeze -and the eyes of a perverted bystander- on her ass. Almost; the look on Simon's face would be worth it. She paid the cab driver, and stepped back out onto the pavement in front of his house. Her breath made puffs of steam every time she exhaled, and her heels clicked on the sidewalk.

She climbed the front steps, and, mustering all her courage, knocked on the door.

Never, not once in her life, had she been this scared over something as simple as sleeping with a guy. Maybe it was the fact that this was his first time, and that she'd more than likely have to lead. Or maybe it was the fact that she liked him so much.

He opened the door, an impish grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "Can I help you?"

She sighed, and stepped closer to him, tapping her chin with her finger. "Hmm, maybe. But _I_ came to help _you_ with something."

He analyzed her expression. "And that would be…?"

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him inside, rubbing her breasts against his ribs, and shutting the door. Nervously, but boldly, she reached down, and traced her fingers over the seam in his pants. _Damn, he isn't hard yet_.

His breath hitched in his throat, and he kept his eyes on her face, even as she rubbed her whole palm against him through his jeans.

"Maybe something in here?" she suggested, seductively nibbling on his ear.

He shivered, "Really?"

She laughed, "Mmmhmm." She glanced down and frowned. "But, it doesn't look like I have much to work with, just yet."

He swallowed, and grabbed the hand that was still on his chest, pulling her up the stairs and into his room. She shut the door behind them, and gasped when his body pressed hers into the door, lips attaching to hers. But she didn't complain. Well, unless you count shoving her tongue down his throat complaining.

To her dismay, and pleasure, he ground his hips slowly against hers, letting her feel his slightly growing excitement. She pulled back and looked him in the eye, grinning. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He blushed, and made a surprised moan when she used his shoulders for leverage to wrap her long legs around his torso. "That's better. Now, tell me how this feels." She moved against him, rubbing their concealed crotches together.

"Ungh!" he grunted, and turned to move towards the bed. "I-it feels good. Hmm."

She giggled as he plopped back on the bed, settling her on his lap. "No," she told him as he began to move her against him. "No lap dances. Not yet, at least."

He gulped, but nodded as she got up.

"Are you ever going to say anything?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, purposefully stalling.

"I- maybe, but-" his voice cracked, and she laughed, turning her back towards him.

She undid the tie on her jacket, and let it fall to the ground. She heard him take in a shaky breath. Turning back to him, she watched both his eyes and his bulge grow larger at the sight of her chest. Innocently, she looked down at herself, then back up. "What?"

"You look- you _are_," he cocked his head to the side in disbelief. "Hot."

She laughed, "Are you just noticing that?"

He shook his head, "No. You're just emphasizing it."

She smiled, and bent down to take off her shoes, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"I-Izzy? Can you hurry up, please?"

"Why?"

"B-because…" Simon swallowed again. "I'm ready."

She nodded, and deftly yanked her shirt from her body, revealing the black lacy bra that also barely concealed her nipples.

Without warning, he fell back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Simon?" Izzy asked, patting his knee and throwing her shirt somewhere. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but if you keep doing that, I might not even make it out of my pants."

"Should I go slower?" she asked, placing her other hand on his other knee, and crouching before him.

"N-no!" he said, sitting up again, and gaping at her new position. "J-just do whatever you want."

"Good," she said with a smile, and pushed his knees apart. She leaned forward, and lifted his shirt over his head, too. He met her lips half way, but she pulled back, and trailed kisses down his torso, torturously slow and close to his waistband. Her hand grazed his erection, and he whimpered. "Because, do you know what I want?"

He simply shook his head, watching her hand as it moved to his zipper.

Her hand slipped between his boxers and his jeans, "I want this."

He let out a strangled cry when she palmed him through the softness of his boxers. He felt surprisingly large for a guy with such a skinny frame. Keeping her eyes on his, she slid his jeans down his knees, followed by his underwear. When she straightened after chucking his clothes to the same corner as hers, she froze, letting out a guttural moan.

He was long (maybe seven inches) and narrow, but she could tell he wasn't at his full length. And she wanted him to be. _So bad._ She spread his legs again with her hands, and purposefully rubbed her breasts against him when she leaned up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. He tried to deepen it, by reflex, but she pulled away, laughing. The hot air she produced danced across his tip and he shuddered. Her eyes never left his, and her hands never left his thighs as she flicked her tongue across his leaking tip.

"Gahh!" he exclaimed, digging his fingers into the fabric of his comforter to keep himself from grabbing Izzy and pulling her down on him. She smiled, and slid her tongue across the underside of his shaft slowly before kissing his head. "I-Izzy!"

Isabelle leaned forward, and took him into her mouth.

He lost his grip on the comforter, leaving all of his control with it, and grabbed the band in her hair to pull it out. She shuddered around him as her hair fell back around her in a wave of black silk. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling it into his fist, and pulling it, eliciting a moan and a shiver from her.

She took him deeper, all the way until she felt him hitting the back of her throat, and she was suddenly thankful for the lack of a gag reflex from eating her own food. Moaning, Simon's head fell back, and his hands gently encouraged her to move. So she did.

Starting slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, coating him in saliva more than sucking him, but still giving him pleasure with her wet warmth. When she was positive she wouldn't hurt him, she closed her lips around him, and went faster.

He gasped, "My word, Izzy!"

She was positive he wasn't meaning to, but he started bucking his hips up to meet her mouth. She hummed around him, and he let out a cry from behind a bitten lip. Reaching her hand up to make him look at her, she sucked lightly, moving her other hand to his hips to still them.

His eyes widened, and she felt him starting to quiver in her mouth, so she pulled back, gently squeezing to prevent him from going off just yet. She wasn't done yet.

Izzy leaned up to kiss him, and he drew back with a scowl on his face. Oops, she'd forgotten about that.

"Oh gosh… Iz… what the fuck is that?" He asked quietly, watching her carefully as he wiped his tongue against his hand.

She smiled slightly, "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean for you to taste yourself."

He slowly nodded, reaching out to make her stand before her again. "It wasn't actually that bad." A slow, mischievous smile spread across his face as he hooked his hands around her hips, fingers barely brushing her ass as he pulled her so that his face was inches from her chest. "It kind of turned me on, even more."

She giggled, and pulled away before he could kiss her, or even touch her boobs. She wanted everything to be _perfect_.

Simon watched in disbelief as Izzy took a small step away, before she clutched his shoulders and pushed him back against the duvet. She straddled him slowly, but kept all her weight on her knees.

"Simon?" she asked, her innocent voice husky with the lust reflected in her blue eyes.

"Yes, Isabelle?" He replied, clenching his fists into balls so we wouldn't touch her and ruin the plan she obviously had laid out for him.

"Can you… help me with something?"

"I thought you said you came here to help _me_," he said, glad that he had enough courage for his voice to stop shaking.

She shrugged, "Return the help?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Izzy sat back on his thighs and pointed down. At her skirt that was drawn up past her thighs.

His breath caught, but he reached out and undid the zipper on her side, and the fabric fell away, revealing even more creamy skin… and a white lace thong.

Simon's moan became audible, and she smiled down at him. "You like this, baby?" She leaned forward with her palms on his chest, rubbing her breasts together with her elbows. "Do you want to touch me?"

His perfect vision faltered, and he faintly felt himself nodding. His hands moved on their own accord as they slid from her thighs, to her hips, to her waist, ribs, and finally caressing the outsides of her glorious breasts. With his new found boldness, his fingers unlatched her bra, and she let it fall to his own chest.

He didn't make a move to remove it from his body. In fact, he didn't move at all. His eyes were trained on the most beautiful sight that was sitting atop him.

Isabelle brushed her bra out of the way, and leaned down to kiss his neck as her hands found his limp wrists. "Please, touch me, Simon." She begged breathlessly.

Her hands moved his to her chest, and he instinctively clutched her boobs. He moaned at the weight off them in his hands, as she did in pleasure against his neck. His fingers tweaked her nipples, and she gasped at his ear, clutching his dark hair in between her fingers.

"Does that feel good, Isabelle?" he asked, his voice taking on an unfamiliar deep tone.

"Y-yes," she said, her tongue darting out to lick the sensitive skin below his ear.

"Do you want me to do more?"

Her answer was a moan that he elicited from her by pinching her nipples.

"What do you want me to do?"

Now, she sat up, and gazed downward. He lost his reserve when he saw that the only thing separating them was her thin underwear. His hands tore away the fabric with lightning fast speed, making her gasp and lean back down to kiss him, full-tongued.

"Damn, that was sexy," she whispered against his lips.

"I'd do it again, but now, you're _completely naked_." He pushed her back. "Let me look at you Izzy."

She turned around, still straddling him, so that he could see her glorious ass. _Naked_ ass. _And_ her beautiful pink pussy… that was _dripping_.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness." he muttered, tenderly reaching out a hand to cup her ass cheek in his palm. "Isabelle? Are you really this wet for me?" His other hand came up, and brushed her entrance, and she bucked against him.

A shaky chuckle sounded through the room, "Yes. Simon? Are you really this hard?" She took him in her hand again.

"Hell. Yes." he replied.

Then he shoved two pale fingers inside her.

Isabelle gasped, and it turned quickly into a moan. "Simon!" she hissed. That was not part of her plan.

He wiggled his fingers inside her, his thumb brushing against her clit. "Returning the help."

"Ohhhh, _By The Angel!_" she exclaimed, involuntarily leaning into his slowly moving thrusts. "Simon, stop it!"

He stopped moving his hand, "Why? Do you not like it?" Disappointment was coating his words.

"No, Angel, I _love_ it."

"Then why do you want me to stop?" He thrust his fingers deeper on the last word.

She held herself up on shaking arms, trying to convince herself this was not what she wanted. "I- _don't_." His fingers picked up pace, and she cried out. After clamping a hand over her mouth, she added, "This wasn't a part of my plan."

He stopped moving again, but she really didn't want him to. "Plan?"

"Yes. I came over here so _I_ could make _you_ feel good. Not the opposite."

"Izzy, sex is usually a two-way thing, you know," he said gently, curling his fingers in and twisting them, trying to give her a better angle. "By pleasuring you, you're pleasuring me."

After a moment, she nodded, "Alright… go ahead."

Simon smiled, but removed his fingers. Instead, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his face. She gasped, falling against him, her nose brushing his thigh as he pulled her even closer.

"You dirty dog," she muttered, but took him in her mouth as he smiled before kissing her ass… literally.

The next three things that happened changed the pace of their get-together.

First, his fingers pushed her thighs apart, and his tongue attached to her clit.

Then Simon's fingers moved back, and plunged deep inside her again.

Finally she cried out in pleasure around his cock, the vibrations spreading through every fiber of his being.

His tongue swirled around her clit as his fingers pumped into her at a rapid pace. He felt her pull away from him, her hand taking its place. "Simon. Oh, By The Fucking Angel. Please, stop, I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead, baby," he pleaded, flicking her clit with his tongue and letting his fingers speed up to a near inhuman speed.

She gasped and cried out, her hand stilling. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was make her go over the edge.

And when she did, her shrill scream of ecstasy that echoed through the entire neighborhood nearly made him cum, too.

When she stopped clenching around his fingers, he removed them, and lapped up all her juices. He preferred blood, and had to live off of it, be he had to admit, the taste of her cum nearly made him bite into her, knowing her blood would be just as good. But he didn't, because he loved her, and now she knew it.

She had collapsed against him, so he wiggled out from underneath her limp body, and flipped around so they were face-to-face, with him on top of her.

Her eyes were wide, but clouded over with pleasure, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her hands now clawing against his chest, mumbling incoherently.

"Isabelle?" he asked, now worried for her well-being.

"Give me a moment," she whispered. If he wasn't a vampire, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

After a few minutes, she recovered, and when she seemed well enough to speak, he asked, "Was that alright?"

His first reply was a hard slap across his cheek, and the second was a heated kiss an instant later. She pushed him away, and gave him her final answer, "Simon Lewis! You ruined my plans!"

He chuckled, "You didn't really seem to mind that much."

She sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "No, I didn't." She kissed him again, hooking a long leg around his waist to lift herself up against him. "Damn, kid. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Instincts?" he guessed. He actually didn't know.

She rolled her eyes, then swore suddenly. "Shit."

"What, what's wrong?"

"You didn't cum!" she exclaimed, reaching for his still-rock-hard member. "Shit, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

He leaned down to kiss her again, making her relax against the bed. "I'm glad I can have that effect on you."

She scowled.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"You. Didn't. Cum."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" she asked in disbelief, her hand that wasn't stroking him raked her nails against his back. "You have to! What do I have to do? Tell me what I have to do, Simon!"

"Well…" he looked down at her chest that was no longer harshly moving. "I kind of want to feel what your pussy feels like around my cock."

She gasped, her hand faltering, but replied strongly, "I think that can be arranged."

She threw her other leg around his other side, locking her ankles against his ass, and settling him at her entrance.

"Whoa, Izzy, are you sure?" he asked, holding himself up with his arms to look her straight in the eye.

"Positive."

Then, using her legs, she shoved him into her, all the way up to the hilt.

They let out matching gasps that turned into moans as he pulled all the way out, only to pound back into her. _Hard_.

"Simon!" Isabelle screeched, her hands flying above her head to grasp the slats of his bed frame. "By The Angel, you're so big."

He smiled, picking up the pace with enough force to make her breasts bounce with his thrusts. "Mmm, you're so _tight_!"

He lowered his mouth to her nipple, kissing it lightly before using his tongue to make her shiver.

Every time he advanced, she swore. Every time he retreated, she gasped or moaned in pleasure. He was getting surprisingly close to cumming, and accidentally bit down on her nipple, making her cry out in pain and ecstasy. Luckily, his fangs hadn't made an appearance yet. His other hand fondled the other nipple, and he switched so that he was sucking that one and rubbing the other.

Now, his pace picked up even more, and he was no longer human in any way. From the feral sounds escaping his mouth, to the speed of his thrusts, and level of barely painful pleasure he was putting Izzy in all were due to his vampirism. Of all the other times he hated being a vampire -like when he bit Maureen, or when he was kidnapped by Valentine- now was one time he was loving it. And Izzy was, too.

Isabelle had never had anyone pound into her to hard or fast before. Simon's ability to make her forget how to make intelligible sentences astounded her. Her breath was coming in pants and gasps, and she couldn't even rise up fast enough to meet his thrusts, so she just laid there, letting her entire mind be blown.

His hips were moving so fast, they were nearly invisible, but she wasn't really looking at them. Instead, she was staring into the lustful blackness of his eyes. It was like he was a completely different person, but in a good way. Without his glasses, there was no barrier between her eyes and his, hiding no emotion or though that crossed either of their minds.

By the grunts and moans he was producing, she knew he was close to going over the edge, and she was too, but she had no idea how to hold it off. She was living solely on the intenseness of the moment, of his stare, of his thrusts. They were all quickly pushing her to where she didn't want to go yet.

Her entire body felt like Jell-O, even more considering her legs were still around him, moving with his fast pace, sending multiple shockwaves through all her nerves. She knew she wasn't going to be able to walk back to the Institute after this.

"Isabelle!" He shouted.

"Simon!" she gasped.

She tried to hold it back, but that only made her cum harder when she did. At the same time he did. They both let out the loudest cries as they both had their hardest orgasms ever.

When they had both stopped convulsing, he pulled out of her, but didn't make a move to get off her. Not that she minded. The room filled with the smell of sex as they both winded down.

If she had to guess, it took them both five minutes to go back to normal.

Simon reached up to push a lock of hair out of her eyes, his breath sending shivers across her skin. "You should know something," he said softly.

"What?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, "You're my first."

She gasped, "What! Really? But, what about-"

"Clary? Gross, no," he chuckled and she smiled back in relief, then she hit him upside the head with the heel of her hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me, you jerk!" She shouted.

"Hey, hey, calm down, alright?"

"No, I won't!" she protested. "What if _I_ was the virgin, not you? What would've you liked me to do?"

"Tell me, but that's different," he argued. "If it was you, _A_- I'd be able to tell. And _B_- there would've been a risk there. I could've hurt you. You didn't hurt me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off by shoving his tongue in her mouth. She sighed against his lips, moving her hands to his hair and bunching her knees together at his side to pull him closer, and probably stop the liquids from flowing from her freely.

After a few minutes of slow kissing, she pulled back enough to rest her forehead on his, sighing. "I feel sorry for girls who don't have sexy vampire boyfriends."

He chuckled, cradling her cheek in his hand, "And I feel sorry for guys who don't have hot, tight, sexy, beautiful, breathtaking, demon-hunting girlfriends with whips."

She laughed, and kissed him again.

* * *

_**Hope you liked Chapter One, because I'm uploading Chapter Two tomorrow! I'm trying to write like it would happen, you know? Just for this story at least, but in other's too. I'd like you guys to feel like this is just an extension of Cassandra Clare's TMI series, and if you did, LEAVE A NICE LITTLE REVIEW BELOW,** **DUDES!**_

_**I totally had to go back and re-write some of their lines in this chapter, because when I was checking it, I remembered that A-Izzy says "by the angel" and Simon can't say "Oh my god" so... it's fixed now! **_

_**Question: Did you like Izzy's being a total bad ass, but loving bitch? Because that's who she is in my mind when I read the books.**_

_**See YAAAA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes: This chapter is A LOT shorter than the last one, and this is because I am A- not a male, and B- I'm not gay, so this chapter was written with the help of my friend Jimmy and his... uh, boyfriend, Cameron. Thanks guys! And thank you to all of my veiwers, reviewers, followers, WHATEVERS! You guys made my day with all the emails I got when I was at work! **_

_**I kind of forgot to do this last chapter, but THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE, I ONLY OWN THE STORY HERE, NOT IN THE BOOKS! Wouldn't that be awesome though?**_

_**Before you go Hating: I have my own problems, so I don't need to deal with yours!**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy this awkwardly short chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

Alec walked the streets of Brooklyn like he always did, but slower this time, knowing things were different. He'd planned this, not only to get out of the house so he didn't have to hear Jace and Clary "getting it on" in the other room, but because he himself wanted to "get it on" too. Who better than Magnus Bane to do it with?

Magnus knew he was coming over, but he just thought it was to hang out, when in reality, Alec's shy Shadowhunter's façade was breaking, and the horny eighteen-year-old boy side of him was making an appearance.

He rounded the corner of the street the warlock lived on, and his heart started beating faster. Gathering every last ounce of courage he had, he climbed the steps and rang the buzzer.

"Hellooo?" Magnus' voice replied.

"It's Alec," he said quietly.

"Oh, come on up," Magnus drawled, and Alec opened the door.

He climbed the steps to his door, and knocked for half a second before it flew open and Magnus grabbed him by the strings of his hoodie and pulled him inside. After the door was shut, Magnus shoved Alec back against the wall and captured his lips in a breath-taking kiss. Alec gasped in surprise before threading his fingers through the taller man's sparkling dark hair and pulling him closer.

"God I missed you," Alec murmured against his lips, arching his back into him, trying to get closer. "I'm lonely without you."

"I'm right here," said the other man, running his long fingers down Alec's arms.

"I need you," he whispered, and Magnus' fingers ceased. Along with his lips.

He pulled away, looking at Alec with creased brows and curious eyes. "What did you say?"

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, "I need you," he repeated.

"Why do you need me? What do you need me for?" Magnus prodded, but his eyes lit up with hope.

"By The Angel, Magnus," Alec brought up a hand and rubbed his forehead. When he dropped it, he elaborated, "I'm horny, and I need you to fuck me, alright?"

Magnus stared at him, shocked. Then, after a minute that lasted for eternity, he grabbed the Shadowhunter by the scruff of his neck, and -when he was close enough- his ass. "I thought you'd never ask," He admitted through clenched teeth before closing the distance between them and kissing him again.

Alec moaned when Magnus kneaded his ass with both hands, though it increased the sexual tension between them. Then he got a slight adrenaline rush, and lifted himself up using Magnus' shoulders so that they were the same height, and wrapped his trembling legs around his thin waist. "Please."

He swiveled his hips, grinding both their jean-clad cocks together. They were equally aroused, he noted with a smile against Magnus' neck. The feeling of the friction was nice, but he wished their clothes would just disappear. _Wait a minute…_

"M-Magnus," he whimpered.

"No, no magic," Magnus whispered huskily in his ear. "You'll appreciate it more without it."

To prove this, he moved one hand and rubbed it against Alec's hardened member, the denim creating a rough, but pleasurable tingling. His head fell back, and he huffed a deep breath, and Magnus continued the assault on his cock, his lips now tracing the boy's jaw.

"Magnus, _please_!" he cried out impatiently.

"Alright, alright, baby, calm down," Magnus said soothingly, tucking both forearms under Alec's ass, and hoisting him up higher. "I'll give you what you want, soon enough."

He strode over to the couch and dropped a disheveled Alec on it, then stood before him, studying him carefully. He tipped Alec's chin back, making him look him in the eye, instead of the cock that he was craving so badly. "What do you want me to do with you, Alexander?"

"You know what I want."

Magnus shook his head, "No, you deserve more than just a quick ass-fuck."

Alec's breath hitched at his words, his cheeks flushing bright red as he looked back to the floor. "I-I don't understand…"

Magnus' eyes came into view, and he brushed his thumbs across the boy's flaming cheeks. "Alexander, love. You are brave in your own special way. Sure, Clarissa can draw runes that disassemble an entire ship, Isabelle can use a whip, and Jace had the nerve to kill that Sebastian kid, but you… you had the guts to kiss me in front of the entire Clave, including your parents. And, I never got the chance to repay you… for everything."

"What do you-"

"Let me pay you back, please," Magnus cut him off with a pleading tone.

"Didn't you already-"

"No, I didn't. God, you're so clueless! I was using you! All I wanted was to relieve the sexual tension, and I ended up taking your goddamned virginity. Now, I want to earn your forgiveness."

"Well… what do you want to do?" Alec asked timidly.

Magnus paused, chewing on his lip, before standing and removing his shirt, revealing the tanned, toned torso that lay beneath. He lowered his face to Alec's, so that his words went straight to him. "Let _me_ pleasure _you_, Alexander."

"Isn't that what I came here for?" he replied with a question.

Magnus cracked a grin before reaching for Alec's own hoodie, "I was only hoping."

With Alec's shirt discarded, Magnus had full access to his nipples, that became hard under his touch. He ran his tongue over them, feeling them pebble as the boy's stomach shuddered under his gentle fingers.

He now sat on the floor in front of the Shadowhunter, whom had escaped the confines of his dark jeans, and sat on his couch in nothing but his briefs. Magnus was having a hard time controlling the urge to roll him over and shove his dick up his ass, considering the sexy demon hunter was practically begging for it with his whimpers. But there wouldn't be anything up Alec's ass, unless he wanted it. Magnus had a plan.

Still teasing, he ran his fingertips over the boy's body, watching goose bumps raise in their wake, and seeing the azure color of his beautiful eyes darken with lust and need. He traced the strong lines of his arms, collarbones, pecks, abs, pelvic bones, hips, thighs, knees, and everywhere but where he could tell he needed him.

Magnus leaned up and captured Alec's mouth in his, murmuring against his lips, "Tell me what to do. Take charge. Do whatever it is you need to do to me in order to please you, master."

Alec's breath shook as he took a deep gulp of air. "I-I need you to suck me."

"Use the terms, voice all your thoughts."

His brow furrowed, but he nodded, grabbing the warlock by the ends of his hair, "Magnus, I need you to give me a blowjob. I want your fucking mouth around my cock. I need you to make me cum." _God, I've created a monster,_ Magnus thought to himself.

He chuckled darkly, "Your wish is my command."

He leaned down slowly, creating a line of kisses across and down Alec's chest, past his belly button. Urging with eager-to-please hands for him to lean back, Magnus finally reached his destination, and kissed the head of Alec's cock through the dark fabric of his briefs.

"Mmm…" Alec sighed contentedly.

The warlock traced the long line of cock through the thin fabric, finally losing his reserve and yanking them down the boy's hips so he could see all his glory.

Alec and Magnus had only been together sexually, once. That was the night directly after they all got home from Idris, in one of the Institute's many spare bedrooms on one of the highest floors. Then, Magnus had been the one to lead, and Alec had had to hide his discomfort from his family the next day. But things wouldn't be the same tonight.

The warlock licked his lips, then his eyes flicked up from the pulsing member in front of him to his lover's eyes, asking for permission like a good little slave. In his aroused haze, Alec nodded once, and leaned fully against the back of the couch, watching him with curious eyes.

Being the experienced, free willing bisexual he was, Magnus went straight to work on the boy, wrapping his hand around his shaft, and flicking his tongue out to meet his head that was dotted with pre-cum. Alec let out a gasp, his whole body shaking, fingers digging into the cushions above his head, all in an attempt to not scream.

Magnus tightened his lips around him immediately, sliding down to where his nose was touching the boy's skin.

"Gahh!" Alec gulped, his knees shivering against the warlock's ribs. Magnus watched as he caught his pink bottom lip in between his teeth, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes glued shut,

Earning a small sound of protest from Alec, Magnus pulled back enough so that his lips brushed the head when he spoke. "Quit biting your lip. If you keep refraining from making sounds, I'll stop."

"B-But, I don't want to disturb your neighbors," Alec whimpered.

The other man chuckled, "My neighbors can deal with it." Then he went back to his previous task.

This time, the Shadowhunter's scream wasn't muffled in any way, and it rang through the heavily-furnished apartment with a shrill but masculine quality. Music to Magnus's -who hummed against the boy's cock, his own body burning to life with arousal- ears.

It only took a few minutes of sucking, groping, humming, and screaming for Alec to finally come. When he did -with a grunt, moan, and squeal- Magnus happily swallowed every last drop the boy unloaded. He wished he could do it again, just to get another taste, but Magnus knew that if he did, Alec wouldn't be up for the task that was still on the table.

Magnus gave him a moment to recover, retreating to his room to grab a bottle of lube -blandly clear and unscented, via Alec's preference. When he came back, the boy hadn't moved much, only to drop his hands to his sides.

When he crouched before him, running a hand through his hair, Alec only watched with his eyes, his head too flooded to move his head. "You alright, Alexander, love?"

"Yeah," Alec said, barely a whisper. "I'm fine."

Magnus smiled, and stood again, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, and lowering them to the ground. As he stepped out of them, he caught Alec's eyes on his erect penis, staring at it in disbelief. Magnus was so excited when he got Alec's text, that he might've gone commando.

When the pants were discarded, Magnus grabbed the lube from the end table where he had put it when he came in, and stood directly in front of the boy, his knees level with his ribs when Alec finally gained the strength to sit up. When he reached for the warlock's cock, he slapped him away, and Alec stared up at him in shock. "Don't you want me to-"

"No," Magnus said sternly. "Not tonight."

He looked down and saw Alec's erection that had made a quick reappearance and smiled. He bent one of his knees and placed his hand on the back of the couch, making Alec lean back again, then raised the other knee so that he was hovering over the boy's lap, but not touching him yet.

He popped the lid of the small lube bottle open, and watched Alec's eyes widen in shock.

When Alec saw Magnus open the lube and pour some into his hand, he was thoroughly confused. Then he got it when the warlock gently rubbed it on his cock. Alec let out another moan, loving the feel of his talented hands around him. But too soon, it was gone, and the warlock was moving above him, readjusting his legs so that he was fully straddling him.

Alec grabbed the base of his own lubed cock, and held it straight up, knowing now what the warlock was doing. Another thought hit him, but he forgot it as soon as Magnus lowered himself enough to pierce the head of Alec's cock into him.

Ringing his thought true, without preparation, Magnus was tight, and he also wasn't ready. Even though they were lubed, he still winced as he sat lower, hissing while Alec moaned due to the tightness around him.

Once he had Alec fully sheathed, he huffed out a breath, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders, and lifted himself almost fully off him before lowering himself again.

Alec stared up at him in bewilderment. When he had been the one on the receiving end of things, he was hurting like hell. But Magnus was barely acknowledging any pain. How many times had he done this before?

The pace quickened and Alec was back to grunting as he involuntarily started bucking his hips up to meet Magnus's.

The warlock's breath washed over his face in warm, uneven bursts, and Alec was soon reduced to a mindless, screaming caveman, grabbing at the other man's hips and making him go even faster, creating another sound from Magnus that was half way between a squeal and a moan. Something -a thought- ripped through him, that made him grab his hips to stop all the movement.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked breathily, his glowing cat's eyes boring into the pale blue ones. "Wh-why-"

"Don't move," Alec hissed through clenched teeth.

"What are you-"

"God dammit, Magnus! Just let me fuck you!" he shouted, and the warlock flinched slightly, then after an eternity, nodded.

Not even trying to go slow, Alec pushed back up inside him, his balls slapping up against his ass as he pounded into him. Above him, Magnus hovered just over his lap, so that there was easy access, and clutched the back of the couch with all his might, matching his screams with Alec's.

Alec quickly felt himself coming faster, and he grabbed the shaft of Magnus' hard cock between them, and began pumping at the pace of his thrusts.

"A-Alec!" Magnus shouted, and Alec felt his walls tighten around him, and got shot with his cum in the face. Magnus was still shuddering and still being a good little warlock and letting the cock up his ass to quiver as Alec was driven over the edge by his partner's screams and grunts.

Magnus smiled into Alec's face as he felt the hot cum shoot up his ass. He had just had the most intense orgasm ever experienced, but all that really mattered was seeing the look of the Shadowhunter's face when he came. Pure, beautiful, ecstasy.

A while later, they had both calmed down enough to speak, they both laid down and held each other, and Magnus stroked Alec's hair lovingly.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, my love?"

He didn't respond immediately, "You called me Alec."

"Hmm?"

"When you came, you shouted Alec, not Alexander."

"Oh…" Magnus sighed, looking down into the contented eyes of his partner. "I suppose I did."

"Can you do it more often?" Alec asked in a small voice, then elaborated, "Call me Alec?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

They both sighed, happy.

"Hey… Alec?"

He felt the boy chuckle in his arms, "Yes, Magnus?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Alec's laughing ceased, then turned to him slowly, "What?" Before Magnus had time to be hurt, he smiled, and added, "Don't you think that's a little backwards? Aren't you supposed to ask me out, _then_ fuck me?"

Now Magnus laughed, "I suppose. Will you?"

Alec took his sweet time in thinking before replying to the flustered warlock, "Yes, I will."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Yeah, I know this was short, but I'm not... a supporter of homosexual relationships to say the least... but, I hope YOU liked it at least! _**

**_To the girl (I'm only assuming you're a girl) who recommended CLACE... well, you just got your spoiler for next chapter, which will NOT be the LAST chapter, but it'll be pretty damn close! This will probably be my shortest non-one-shot Fic -being only four chapters- but I hope you all stick around for my other stories, which I am starting NEXT FRIDAY! (The 16th of November)_**

**_Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes: Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, but life had been seriously kicking my ass! The only way I've gotten this finished is because of the fact that there is a river in the middle of the road, so I can't get to work! One more chapter after this one, but I will be posting an ACTUAL story in the next few weeks (as in, not a total smut story) Anyways! At the end of this chapter, I had "Glad You Came" by The Wanted stuck in my head, so... yeah... I like that song, so you should listen to it!**_

_**Okay, you may read now, but just remember, BEFORE YOU GO HATIN': I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

Clary crept up the stairs to Jace's room. She didn't know why, though. She was the only living thing in the Institute besides Jace, and Church, of course. She guessed some part deep within her thought Maryse or Jocelyn was going to jump out and put her on house arrest.

Even though the huge building was usually mostly vacant anyway, the halls seemed even less noisy. And it wasn't like the Lightwoods were loud or anything… except for Izzy, on occasion. That's a whole other problem…

When she reached the door, she didn't even knock, just opened it and stepped inside.

The lights were mostly off, the only light coming from the small lamp on his bedside table, but it was bright enough so that she could see the gold of his hair hiding his eyes as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bed. His back was to her, and she took a moment to admire the muscles flexing in his back before making her presence known.

"Are your boyfriend senses tingling?"

He turned and his brow furrowed momentarily before he smirked, "Sorry, I thought you bailed on me. I was just getting ready for bed."

She smiled, "I can see that."

"Boyfriend senses?" he asked, turning to her fully, his tawny eyes filled with the pleasure of her looking fully at his beautiful bare chest, littered with Marks.

"Yeah," she said, and closed the door behind her before making her way over to his bed and falling back against it. "I was guessing you felt my presence or something and knew what mood I was in when I walked in."

"And what mood would that be?" Jace asked, sitting beside her head and looking down into her eyes.

She rolled over and looked up at him, "I don't know. When you called and asked if we could _'hang out' _I thought you meant… _hang_ out."

That stupid, perfect smirk again, then, "So a… good mood?"

She shrugged, running a finger up his arm while she used her other arm to prop herself up. "I guess so. If not, slightly flustered."

"Flustered? Elaborate."

Clary's fingers moved past his shoulder and grazed the side of his neck, "Maybe a little… aroused."

His eyebrows raised, "Aroused? I arouse you when I call you on the phone?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged again, feigning indifference. "What I meant was when you take your shirt off."

"Oh, you like this?" He sat up and flexed his pecks, making them do a comical little dance as she giggled. "And these?" He then flexed his arms, and she reached out to squeeze one of his biceps.

"Hmm, a little, and very impressive," she smiled up into his face as he lowered his hands to her back and pulled her up against him so she was on her knees in front of where he was sitting.

"Well then, what should we do about this arousal? I'm only assuming it's still there due to the fact that my shirt is still not on."

"And I don't want it to be," she commented, running both hands from his stomach and up to his neck. "But about the arousal… hmm. Let's see. There are plenty of things _I _can think of, but what are _you_ thinking, Jace?"

He pondered this for a moment before replying, "Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you."

Her air hitched mid-breath, in shock, "What? Really?"

Now he shrugged, "Only if you return the favor."

_Oh, Holy Mother of God._

She felt herself nod as that shit-eating smirk crept across Jace's beautiful face. His fingers traced the hem of her shirt as his lips found hers again.

These kisses instantly turned hot, and their lips crashed together with bruising force. Clary's breathing quickened, and he pulled away for a second, looking into her eyes before attaching his lips back to the skin at the hollow of her neck.

"Ohhhh…" she let out unintentionally, and felt the flush creep across her chest and up to her ears and he spread his warm breath across her skin with a hearty chuckle.

Those elegant, beautiful fingers moved under her shirt, slowly moving up, the fabric catching on his wrists as he began to push the shirt up past the two little hills on her chest, exposing nothing more than her white cotton bra. It wasn't beautiful, by any stretch of her own imagination, but by the way he pulled back to look at her in awe made her feel that way.

After a moment of him just sitting there, staring at her half naked chest, one hand holding her shirt up at her collar bone, his eyes moved slowly up to hers, filling her body with wonderful sensations with their beautiful golden hue. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head, "I'm not. I'm not beautiful. Isabelle is beautiful, and I'm not Isabelle."

"Ugh!" he growled, swiftly yanking her shirt over her shoulders, leaving it there, trapping her arms above her head, and stretching out the muscles in her front. "Are you _trying_ to turn me off by comparing yourself to my sister?"

"Sorry, but I'm not as pretty as her," she mumbled, keeping her eyes cast downward.

"Hey, Clary," he said, his hand touching her chin, but she didn't look at him yet. "Look at me, _Clarissa_."

She huffed slowly, and lifting her eyes back to his, and nearly gasping at the intensity in his gaze. "What do I need to say -or do, for that matter- to make you believe you are a million times more beautiful than Izzy?"

She smiled a little, playfully, "Elect me Miss America and let me marry Chris Hemsworth?" _**(LOL!)**_

He didn't return the smile, and she suddenly felt sheepish, with her hands held captive by her shirt as her half-exposed breasts stared him in the face. "Not what I meant, Clary."

"Then, I don't know, Jace," she sighed, hating that he was prolonging any sense of release. "You're usually the one for smart-assy comments and phrases, why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

He didn't reply immediately, in words, that is. One of his fingers reached out and traced a line across the top of her bra, making her shiver and raising goose bumps. "Again, it's not so much _telling_ you, as it is _showing_ you."

She bit her lip to keep from moaning as that finger caressed the dip between her breasts, then trailed back up to the other one and repeating his first motion on it. "Then, show me."

His eyes, that were resting their gaze on her chest met her eyes again, and he bit his lip, smiling behind it. "Can I make a smart-ass comment right now, my master?"

She giggled, relaxing as his hand now lightly cupped her breast. "No, because I know exactly what you're going to say."

Now his other hand joined in, giving her opposite breast the same treatment. "You do?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do. It had something to do with showing me something different."

He chuckled, leaning closer, "It's not that different, Clary. We'll get to _that_ soon, too."

"Oh god," she breathed, leaning forward and crashing their mouths back together, as he continued to fondle her breasts.

In the back of her mind, that little inkling that Jace had probably done this kind of thing before was tickling at her thoughts, but it was shoved back into nonexistence when he broke the kiss, and now did the same to her breasts that he was did to her mouth. His eyes never left hers, his lips never leaving the tops of her breasts, just below her collarbone, and his hands slowly slid back to unlatch her bra. Moving back only for a fraction of a second, he tossed the thing somewhere in the corner of the room, then he flicked his tongue across the tip of her nipple, making her cry out suddenly.

"Ohhhh, Jace!" she panted, closing her eyes as that tongue circled the tip of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. "My god, your mouth!"

Before he spoke, he blew cold air across her wet nipple, making her entire body shiver as he did. "What about it?"

Her voice shook, mostly because he'd switched to her other nipple and was doing the same thing to it that he did to the other. "It's so warm, and wet. My god Jace, you're a miracle worker."

He chuckled, sending warm breath across the top of her breast. "If you think it's good now, you should see what it can do to _other_ things too."

Clary's voice faltered, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He pulled away to look her fully in the eyes, "Really?"

Smiling, she said, "Only if it will make me feel beautiful."

"You already are," he said, planting a kiss on her lips before pushing her down by her shoulders to lay against the mattress and crawling on top of her so that his face was even with her chest again. "And it will make you feel more than beautiful."

He peppered kisses across both her breasts, up her neck and collarbone, then down to her ribs, where he lingered for a moment, stimulating the sensitive skin there before moving to her belly button. His tongue dipped inside gently, the circled around the outside, moving with her as she took shuddering breaths.

His nimble fingers undid the button and zipper of her pants, and hooked into the waistband of them, tugging them down her legs.

The only person who had ever seen this much of her bare skin was her mother, and possibly Luke, when she used to take bubbly baths at his house. That was completely different from now. Now, Jace was about to be with her the way no one else had ever been before, and ever planned to be.

When her jeans had joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, he spread her legs apart with the backs of his hands, leaning on his elbows just in front of her sex. His eyes met hers, "Clary? Did you know that you even s_mell_ beautiful?"

She shook her head, and he smirked that smirk, "Of course you don't."

Biting his lip, he brought one hand up to brush against her through the thin fabric of her panties. She let out a moan, and dropped her head back against the bed as he rubbed her slowly. He was humming in content as he watched her reaction.

"You know, I'm not technically touching you yet," he commented as he rubbed the little wet nub with his thumb.

She made a gagging sound, her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, "Shut up, Jace."

"Yes Mistress Clarissa," he said in a mockingly submissive tone.

He grabbed her underwear, and pulled it away from her skin, sliding it as far down as he could without moving, then grabbed both her ankles and held them up, and slowly started peeling them the rest of the way off her. When they got past her toes, her legs fell back down, and she quickly spread them as he tossed the useless fabric behind him methodically.

Clary watched in slight horror as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didn't appear to be breathing either. "J-Jace?"

He didn't look up at her. Instead, he leaned back forward, placing deep kisses along her thigh. "How can you not think you're beautiful?" he asked, almost to himself.

She was going to protest, yet again, when his perfect kisses found their way to her pussy lips. He nipped and licked them slowly, abandoning the kisses, and did that to both of them until he licked up the center of her slit.

Her head fell back again, and she bit back a moan, but couldn't help the curling of her toes and the widening of her legs.

His tongue stopped just before he reached her clit, and he went back down to her entrance, and repeated his a few times until she felt him move away, and place his hands on her stomach, resting his chin in her hips just above her needy little clitoris.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" she breathed, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"I'll continue when you look at me."

She scrunched her brow, and looked down at him, looking so comfortable -yet annoyed- with his face just above her navel.

"Keep looking at me. Prop yourself up if you have to. I want you to be comfortable when you watch me eat you out."

Her heart stopped at his words, and her body moved to put Jace's pillows behind her back so that she could do as he asked. He watched with a lazy yet excited expression. "Comfy?" he asked, and she nodded.

He moved back down to her wetness, and, keeping a withstanding eye on hers, circled his tongue around her little sensitive nub. She gasped, and her entire body tensed as she watched him circle his tongue over her pink flesh a few more times, before sucking it into his mouth. Holding it gently in place with his teeth, he flicked his tongue over it in a million different directions. She could almost taste the blood from where she was biting her lip.

"Stop biting your lip, dammit!" he exclaimed against her, her clit still between his lips. "Let me hear you."

His commanding tone made her insides heat up and her vagina to leak more wetness onto his bedspread. She didn't obey until he took his middle finger and pushed inside her.

She cried out, feeling his finger wiggle around against some super sensitive part inside her that sparked some animal instinct to moan out his name with all her receding strength. It wasn't exactly receding, more like focusing it from other places, directly into her core.

"That's it, Clary," he soothed, easing another finger into her along with the first.

"Ow," she winced half-heartedly. The extra finger was beginning to stretch her more, and she didn't enjoy the feeling of it; her body was tensing up again.

"Shhh," Jace said, pulling away from her for a half second. "Relax, I won't hurt you… I need to get you ready for… s_omething bigger_."

Despite Jace's nonchalance with the situation, and his comforting words and actions, Clary blushed at the thought of him actually being _inside _her. But he didn't notice, because the room was dark and she was already pink from what he was doing to her body.

But, she relaxed anyway, focusing on each individual muscle that wasn't holding her up, commanding it to loosen. Jace hummed in approval, closing his eyes, and planting a kiss against her pussy lips. For a type of reward, he licked the tip of her clit, breathing hot air on it at the same time, then took it in his mouth, getting the entire area wet. Another one of those prize-winning moans escaped past her mouth.

She'd almost forgotten about his fingers until he started pulling them out, then pushing them in with the speed of a land tortoise. The feeling was no longer uncomfortable, and was now full-blown pleasure.

Her fingers threaded through his hair on their own accord, holding him to her, and he didn't protest, continuing his work as he stared up at her through dark eyes.

Even though she wasn't an expert on orgasms, let alone sex, she knew that she was close to cumming, per to Jace's ministrations, by the tightening warmth growing in her gut.

She began to warn him, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, he curled his fingers upwards and jerked his hand back and forth over a soft spot that had Clary screaming in pleasure within the first millisecond. He gazed up at her in wonder, pulling his mouth away from her, still moving his hand the same way. She didn't seem to notice, as her head was thrown back in a now-silent scream, her cheeks were flushed, and her back arched at a painful-looking angle -which she didn't seem to care about either.

He smirked to himself, wanting to prolong her first orgasm, and slowed his hand's movements. Clary whimpered, slouching back down against the bed with a pout.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" Jace crooned.

Her throat constricted, and after growling slightly with the effort it was taking not to scream, failed at containing her emotions and shouted, "Yes, god dammit! Please, Jace, please! Let me cum, please!"

He chuckled slightly, raising his eyebrows at her language (Clary never swore) and curled his fingers up again, making her scream out in pleasure as her body began to rock with her first orgasm. And it wasn't just an orgasm, he -for the first time in his life- made a girl squirt. Her juices coated his fingers, and he leaned down to lick most of it off, catching some of it in his mouth. He had a feeling she might be disappointed whenever she has her next orgasm, and she doesn't squirt.

It took her a minute to get calmed down, and by that point, Jace had licked her mostly clean, removed his fingers from her, and laid down beside her, smirking down at her quivering state. "What the hell just happened?" she asked him in a shaky voice.

He chuckled, "That is what is called an _'orgasm'_, dearest Clarissa."

She weakly hit his arm. "No, I know what it was… but was… _that_ supposed to happen?"

He shrugged, "It's called squirting. Girls are different than guys in the sense that they can have multiple types of orgasms. Squirting is the least common, and most powerful. It's basically what happens when a guy has an orgasm, only harder to do, making it more pleasurable. But, to answer your question, I guess it depends on what your body does. I've never made that happen to anyone, besides you."

That made her frown, even though with the way she felt she was floating on air made it feel like that was a completely inappropriate thing to do. She was jealous that she wasn't the only one that he'd slept with, although she was proud that she had been the first girl to squirt at his hand.

"What's that look for?" He questioned, turning her head towards him.

"How many other girls have you slept with?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, and rested his head against his pillow. "I knew you'd want to know that someday." He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose before saying, "Only two. If it makes you feel better, they were both one night stands, and were at most an eighth as amazing as you are."

"It doesn't."

"Alright…" he sat up and leaned over her, placing a hand on either side of her face. "What if I told you both times I was dead drunk?"

She shook her head in response.

His lips now brushed hers as he spoke, "Maybe if I told you I didn't kiss either of them?"

Clary scoffed, "Now that I highly doubt."

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, "Alright… what if I told you the truth?"

"Okay," she decided after a moment of pondering. "The first time, I met this random girl at Pandemonium, and we had sex behind the dumpster." She snorted at that and he continued, "Before we could finish, security found us and escorted her back home. Turns out she was only 13."

She gasped, "Oh my god, Jace-"

"Don't worry. She told me she was 18, and I was drunk. In my defense, she did look 18." Jace scowled at a thought. "_She _bought my drinks that night." Before she could exclaim anything, he went on, "The second time, it actually _was _my fault. I went home with a girl that was actually of age, but I left before morning because her boyfriend came in and beat half the shit out of me." He shifted his weight, throwing one leg over Clary's body, and straddled her, pinning her arms to the bed. He ran his nose along her jaw line, stopping at her ear. "I know you're probably disgusted with me right now, but-"

"Don't pull that card on me, Jace. I love you, no matter what… or _who_, you've done before. And if you're scared and you don't want to continue-"

"Who said I was scared?" he asked, kissing her roughly to silence her giggles.

She didn't seem aware that she was the only one naked until Jace rolled off her and stood up so he could slide his jeans off. Clary had to admit, as horny as she was, she liked the sight of Jace in nothing but his low-cut jeans.

Sitting up to watch, she bit her lip and kept blushing and his eyes never left hers as he stepped out of the unwanted garment and crawled back on the bed with her and kissed her. She pulled him on top of her, but he rolled so that she was on top of him. Pulling back slightly, she gave him a quizzical look, "What are you doing."

"Letting you be on top," Jace answered simply, then started kissing her collar bone.

"W-why?" she sputtered.

He sighed and leaned back down, "If you're on top, I don't have to worry about hurting you. You can control everything if you're on top."

She shook her head, "Jace, if I'm going to be a Shadowhunter, I need to learn to get used to pain."

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up so that he could remove his boxers, "I'm pretty sure there won't be any demons shoving cocks up your pussy, so this isn't something you need to be brave about."

"Jace," she whined, blushing at his word choice.

"Fine, if you're good, I'll let you be on the bottom in a little while… how's that sound?"

She nodded and sat back in his lap, facing the thing that she'd been trying to ignore for the past few minutes -Jace's arousal. She tentatively looked down, and gasped.

When she and Simon were eleven, they'd snuck into the adult section of the book store, where they found a hefty stash of porn magazines and comics. They, being snoopy pre-teens, looked in a few of them. The guys in those magazines couldn't compare to Jace.

His cock was long -eight or nine inches- and as wide around as a golf ball, the tip red and swollen, little drops of pearly white pre-cum oozing out of the slit. Beautiful and terrifying.

She felt a hand on her hip, and she met Jace's worried stare, "Clary? Are you okay?"

She blushed, and looked back down involuntarily, "Yeah, it's just… you're…"

"Blessed? Well-endowed? Big, if you want to put it in cliché porn lingo?"

"Shut up," she said lamely, still staring down at his erection. After a moment of staring and chewing on her lip, she met his golden eyes again. "What do I…"

"Here," he said gently, reaching his left hand up and grabbing his length, the other rubbing loving circles on her thigh. He held himself straight up, and even up on her knees, the tip still brushed against her clit. She held back a moan. "Put your weight on your right leg," she did, grabbing his hand for balance. "Now set your left leg on the bed and stand up a little."

She did as was told, and looked down as he shifted her hips to that her entrance was directly over his member. "Okay, now slowly sit down."

Starting by putting her left knee back where it previously was, she lowered herself down. As soon as both of her knees were back in the same position, she felt really how big he was, and he was barely in an inch.

As she slowly lowered herself down, she hissed and winced in pain.

"Don't rush yourself, babe," Jace said, pulling his hands away so that she could get herself situated. "Go as slow as you need to."

She nodded, and relaxed as many muscles as possible while still holding herself up. She started going down again, and felt confident that she was almost done, when she felt it start to cross from discomfort to pain.

Jace was watching her face for any sign of pain, and when he saw it, he put a hand under her leg to stop her from moving. "This might hurt a little, okay?" as he spoke, he tried to keep his voice steady, but her walls were already squeezing him and he was feeling the urge to shove her down more.

She nodded, and they both held their breath. He knew that he had to do this quick, so that she wouldn't feel the pain too long, so he creased his brow, and shifted his hips up slightly so that he broke through her barrier.

The squealed, and moved a hand to her midsection, where she gripped tightly, breathing hard, trying to control her breathing.

"Are you alright, Clary?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She nodded again. "The worst part is over."

She sighed, and eased herself down the rest of the way.

He felt her settle her entire weight on him, and the tightness of her walls around him, gripping him tight. He let out a moan that come out strangled with the effort to hold it back.

Hearing an odd sound from Jace, she looked up, and saw his face contorted into a weird expression. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was open, and his cheeks were red -the closest thing to a blush she had ever seen on him. She nearly snorted, "Are _you _okay?"

He nodded, biting down on his lip as he waited for her to adjust. Right now, they were both really glad she was on top.

As promised, Jace eventually flipped them over so that she was on the bottom, submitting to him. She watched his lean muscles contract and expand as he moved above her, his face that brilliant shade of pink, his tawny hair damp with sweat. His eyes were closed in an effort to keep control of himself, and his thrusts were deep and measured, trying to make them both last longer. She knew that if they locked eyes, they would both be finished.

Even with his slower thrusts, she felt the heat swelling in her lower abdomen, hinting at an impending orgasm. "J-Jace."

His eyes opened, and the dark gold locked on shimmering green. They both saw the pleasure on the other's face, and a thousand words behind their eyes. _You're amazing. I've never felt this good before. Thank you. I love you…_

Clary whimpered below him, and he unknowingly picked up the pace, sending them both into a flurry of pants, moans, and grunts. Both of their climaxes reached the peak at the same time, and their screams of ecstasy echoed through the halls of the Institute. They could've woken the entire City of Bones, if they had been any closer to it. Luckily, no one was around to hear them, else they would've run in, thinking there was a murderer in the building.

Minutes later, when they had fully come down from their highs, they laid in his bed, wrapped in each other's arms. She had a pale leg thrown over both of his, one hand curled around his arm underneath her head, the other intertwined with his on his chest. He drew love runes on her back with his finger, tickling her skin and soothing her into sleep.

Just before she drifted off, he spoke to her, his voice rough and loving, "Are you glad you ditched the mundane for me?"

She giggled sleepily, "I didn't ditch him, exactly. I was leaving anyway, so I thought I might as well come see you."

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Whatever the case, are you glad you came?"

She sighed, "Yes, I am very glad." He grinned when she looked up at him, "Turns out you're almost as good in the sack as you are fighting demons."

"Oh?" he snorted. "So I didn't meet up to your expectations?"

"Eh," she shrugged. "You were okay."

"And how would you know?" he teased, and she pinched his ribs. "Okay, okay," he laughed.

"You were _great._"

"Just '_great_'?" he feigned surprise. "I would go for at least amazing, myself."

She giggled again, resting her head on his arm again, and closing her eyes, "_Great. Amazing. Fantastic. Stupendous._ I could go on and on, but I might give you a bigger head than you already have."

He chuckled, stroking her hair, "My head is already huge."

"Shut up," she whispered.

"I love you, Clary," he replied, his own eyes getting heavy.

"Love you," came her barely-there response, and with that, they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! Tune in in a few days for the FINAL. CHAPTER. FOUR. *DUNDUNDUUUUUN***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooo! Here it is! The last chapter of my first story! Make sure to check out my other story (Frighteningly Right) and tell me what you think of it! Also, tell me what you thought of THIS story! It will probably be the last one I'll do w=for a while that's short-ish like this. I'll mostly be doing ones with longer story lines. **_

_**Sooo... Yup! Thanks for reading, and...**_

_**I have my own problems, I don't need to deal with yours!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Morning After…**_

The Institute was quiet in the morning, or at least, more quiet than usual. Only two sleeping Shadowhunters and a cat occupied it. It was only about 7:45, and the couple slept soundly. While in Brooklyn, another Shadowhunter and a warlock were slowly waking for round 2, and somewhere else in New York, a vampire was watching a fourth Shadowhunter sleep peacefully for once in her life. Everyone was completely happy, and glowing with the past night's activities -although two certain cats weren't so happy about all the screaming.

Robert and Maryse were due home in a few hours, and their two blood children were still at their boyfriends' houses, while their adoptive son slept in his bed with his used-to-be-thought-to-be sister.

A few minutes after the digital alarm clock beside the bed hit seven, Clary's eyelashes twitched against her cheeks as she stirred from sleep. Her verdant eyes fluttered open, and she scanned the room. The memories from last night flooded through her, and she smiled, blushing, as she registered Jace's warm breath on the back of her neck. She gently rolled over, facing him.

He looked younger in sleep, more vulnerable, yet somehow still strong. His lips were pushed out, in an open-mouthed pout, his eyes lightly closed, and his hair laid in waves over the right side of his face, and the portion of his arm on which he was resting his head.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. His eyebrow twitched, but he didn't wake. She trailed kisses over his cheeks and chin, finally moving to his mouth. Using his shoulder, she rolled him onto his back, straddling him and kissing down his neck. His throat vibrated under her lips, with a pleased moan.

When she looked up again, his eyes were open, and he was smirking down at her. His hand came up to her face, the other still tucked under his head, and his thumb brushed over her cheek. "Clary, baby?" he asked in a sexily groggy voice. She tilted her head innocently. "What are you doing?"

She grinned, "Waking you up."

"Oh, you woke me up," he rasped, biting on his bottom lip. "In two different ways."

She giggled as his hips ground up into hers, showing her his hardening member. She met his lips in a searing kiss, her tongue mixing with his.

After a few moments of tonsil hockey, his hands trailed down her sides, tickling her along the way, and coming to rest on her bare hips. She giggled again and pulled away quickly, jumping off the bed and turning her back to him.

He lifted his head to grimace at her, but it faltered as he took in her completely naked form. "What the fuck?"

She flashed a smile at him over her shoulder, and bent down to pick up her panties from the floor, pointing her ass in his direction teasingly. He groaned as she slipped the garment back up her legs. When she was finished, he stood up straight, and put her fists on her hips. "I want food. I'm going to make food. You will put on a pair of pants and meet me down there." She turned again, and stomped out the door after pausing to grab one of his favorite button down shirts from his neat closet, and swishing her hips.

In the kitchen, now wearing his shirt over her underwear, she scoured for something -anything, really- to make for breakfast. It went down to her mid thigh, so you could say it was a dress, instead of a shirt.

A few minutes later, she had found some instant pancake mix, and was adding the milk and water, as she heard the light tread of Jace's footsteps coming down the stairs. She kept her back to him as he entered, and just to tease him a little more, she leaned over the counter to grab a spoon that she could've reached without bending over. The back of the shirt rode up over her hips.

He cleared his throat softly, both warming up his vocal chords and getting her attention. She turned and froze at the sight of him.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Not that he wasn't usually. His hair was a wild, boyishly charming mess, his eyes were still clouded with sleepy lust, and he was wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his frame, barely covering "the goods". And he was just wearing those damn jeans, and that damn smirk.

"I sleep with you once, and you suddenly have all this confidence," he stated, gesturing to her vaguely. She blushed and ducked her head as he tilted his. "What happened to that girl that got all shy when I would simply compliment her appearance?"

She looked up at him through her copper lashes, "She's gone."

He took a step closer to her, and another, until he rested his hands on the counter on either side of her hips. "When did she leave? I'm not sure I saw her slip out last night."

Her breath hitched, but she grinned up at him slightly, "Around the time she saw how much you wanted her."

He smiled, a real, genuine smile, not that snarky smirk, and traced his lips against hers, "How could I ever not want you?"

She shrugged and wrapped her hands around his neck, then pulled him down for another kiss.

Before things got too heated though, another voice called out from the doorway, "Ehem. I do believe your pancakes are burning, Miss Clarissa."

The couple sprang apart in surprised and turned to face the intruder.

"Magnus! Oh my GOD!" Clary screeched, hiding behind Jace. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She saw the warlock shrug over Jace's bare shoulder. "Alec suggested we come back here for breakfast."

"How did you know we'd be cooking?" Jace asked him, somehow still composed, despite the prominent erection he was sporting.

"I told him Clary was here," Alec said, coming around the corner, fiddling with his hair. He paused when he was beside his boyfriend, and flushed as bright as Clary at the sight of the disheveled couple. "Sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting you to still be… ya know…"

Magnus chuckled, "Alexander, love, we just finished-"

"Magnus!" the smaller boy protested with flaming cheeks.

"Sorry, love. Considering the state these two are in," he glanced back at Clary and Jace, who were both now leaning against the island counter to hide their lower regions, "I thought the subject of sex was an open topic at the moment."

"It's not," Alec whispered. "It never is." He turned back to Clary, who had now turned to fix the food, Jace standing in front of her to prevent them from seeing her bare legs. "I texted Izzy. I suspect she and Simon will be here momentarily."

Before he even finished speaking, Isabelle's voice rang through the halls, "Helloooo? If you're naked, cover up!"

She and Simon materialized a few moments later, arm-in-arm. They were both glowing… yes, Simon, the dead one, seemed to be glowing in a faint light. It was kind of disgusting to look at all three couples at once.

Clary ducked her head further down, her hair creating a curtain around her face. So many people could easily see the remnants of the previous night's activities on the fabric of her underwear.

"Pancakes?" Izzy asked, coming over to sit on one of the stool on the island across from Jace.

Clary nodded, scooping the last of the pancakes onto a plate. She slowly turned around, and placed the plate on the counter. "Eat up," she announced quietly.

She was getting paper plates out of one of the cabinets when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Jace's warm breath stirred her hair and sent shivers through her body when he whispered in her ear, "Do I need to remind you of what we talked about last night?"

Clary sighed. Of course she remembered; how could she forget. But, gaining her confidence once again, she replied, "Maybe. I'm still not sure."

He laughed and lifter her feet off the ground. After depositing her back on her feet in front of the island, he whispered again, "I'll deal with that later."

Then he smacked her lightly on the ass, making her flinch and laugh, getting more comfortable.

They all started eating, and despite Clary's protests, they all shared the vague details of their nights. Izzy gushed about how fast Simon was; Magnus commented on Alec's ability to be so open in bed, yet so reserved and shy everywhere else; Jace expressed how good Clary looked in her birthday suit. Then they all decided that that was pushing it, and moved on to the next subject.

When they were nearing the end of their meal, Robert and Maryse came in. They both stopped in the doorway. Clary nearly fell off her chair, and hid behind Jace again. He gave his adoptive parents a cheeky grin as they slowly kept walking down the hall.

When they were gone, she slapped him, and whisper/yelled, "Jace Lightwood, you jackass!"

"Oooh, it swears!" Simon teased, earning him a glare that wouldn't even be warded off by the Mark of Cain.

"Well, we all know what Clary learned last night," Magnus began. Everyone turned to him, expecting an offhand sexual comment, then laughing when he said, "During sex-ed, Clarissa learned that Jace is a jackass."

"And many other things," Jace then whispered into her ear yet again.

She blushed.

Izzy suddenly sighed, leaning into Simon's shoulder, "Well, last night was amazing."

Even though some of them blushed, they all had to agree…

_It had been a fine night of firsts._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, dudes!**_

_**REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY EVEN THOUGH ITS ABOUT TWILIGHT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **_

_**I think I'm done yelling at you now...**_


	5. Post-Note

_**Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter update, the story is finished. I just thought I ought to give credit to some people: Muchacha10 on deviantart, for the new cover for this story *applause*, Cassandra Clare, for writing this amazing book series that this is based on… AND MY 11,000 story views! Wow! I was in the check-out line at Walmart and I decided to check my stats, and e around me thought i was insane! I cant beleive that mwny of you have read this, and i thank you for that!**_

_**A huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and keep them coming! They always make my days better. **_

**_Make sure you check out my other story, Frighteningly Right. Its about Twilight, but not vampires..._**

**_Follow, not only that story (which will be full-length) but also ME, MyOwnProblems, and keep up to date on my stories. I MIGHT be posting another TMI fic, soon..._**

**_Just so you guys know, my name is Kayla._**

**_LOVEEE YOUUUUU!_**

**_~Kayla~_**


End file.
